Emperor Lethandral
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! Emperor Lethandral'' 'is the final boss of the old, legendary video game: ''''''Prime Empire. His boss fight cannot be unlocked until a player has the three Key-tanas. History Early Life: Emperor Lethandral was added into the game in the second update of '''Prime Empire'. ''He is a very hard boss to beat and if a player sets the game's difficulty to hard, it is likely that it will take more than fifteen tries to defeat him. He has been aware of the outside world ever since he was added into the game because of a glitch. He had control of two armies once: the Lethandral's Army and the Rat Legion. He had accidentally betrayed the Rat Legion once, so now they don't work for him. Instead, they are willing do do anyone's dirty work as long as they get payed. A few years later, he had finally come up with a plan that he made sure would work to get him and his army out of the video-game and into the real world. Late Life: He was about to execute his plan when the ninja prepared to fight him. At first, the ninja looked like they had succeeded in defeating Lethandral and placing the three Key-tanas on the Imperial Pedestal to end the game. Fortunately for Lethandral, when the ninja tried to combine their elemental powers to erase Lethandral from existence, he barely survived because he had sneakily stolen one of the Key-tanas. Then, he used its powers to weaken the ninja long enough open a portal to Ninjago and lead his army there. Lethandral ruled Ninjago for a long time until Jay discovered his Forbidden Lightning Powers, erased Lethandral from existence with them and destroyed the Lethandral's Army and the Rat legion. Personality Emperor Lethandral is a ruthless, cunning, intelligent and diabolical person. He shows no mercy for his enemies and have all killed them. He always thinks what to do before leaping into action. He likes everyone to follow his commands perfectly or he will punish them severely. His only weakness is he doesn't know how to lose. Appearance Emperor Lethandral is the second Ninjago character to have a skirt piece. His armor has lots of futuristic-themed patterns. He has a genie-like hairstyle and a white beard. Weapons He has his Imperial Techno staff as his main weapon of choice. It can fire electric fire energy and use it to create temporary shields, ground pounds and fire continuous beams of electric fire energy. Trivia * He uses a recolored shoulder pad of Mr. E's. * The printing on his headpiece is similar to Zane, P.I.X.A.L., and Jay's pre-season 8. With him having a two-sided face with one side being normal and the other side having red on it like P.I.X.A.L. ** While he has the lining through his jawline and cheeks like Zane's and a notch on his left eyebrow like Jay's before Season 8 on the normal side, he has Zane's mouth on his angered expression. * His name means "sea, ocean." * He betrayed the Rat Legion by accidentally destroying two of the Rat Trooper Dropships during the Air Battle Stage in one of the player's Final Boss Fight. * His minifigure does not have legs and has a slope piece being used as a dress instead. Gallery Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Characters Category:Villains Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Villains Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Male Villains Category:Imperialian